Website
Minecraft Central has an official website that has the forums, the webstore, links to the voting sites and also the leaderboards for the Minigames and Sub-Servers. The website was released on the 1st of October 2013 when the server opened. The website was later revamped on the 22nd of July 2019 when MCCentral moved from Enjin to Xenforo. History The website first opened on the 1st of October 2013. The original design had 4 buttons in the main page, those being Forums, Vote, Donate and Bans. The page also displayed the amount of players who are online on MCCentral. On the 10th of February 2014 an update was made to the website and the layout changed completely. There was now a menu at the top of the page which players could use to access the Forums, Webstore, User lists, Voting and Moderator Applications. The layout was almost identical since then, until the 22nd of July 2019. On the 22nd of July 2019 MCCentral moved into using the Xenforo platform for the website. This change affected the entire website, and the old forums were archived. The old website could still be accessed through the link https://mccentralarchive.enjin.com. Features Forums The forums are a place for the players to create threads and discuss various things. Each sub-server has its own sub-forum and there is also a General Discussion area for MCCentral things in general. There is also a forum for support and bug reports. The off-topic and map submissions forums were added on the 25th of March 2015, and a bit later, on the 10th of April 2015 a forum for Portuguese-speaking players was added. The changelog forum was added on the 1st of February 2017 and the Newspaper forum on the 11th of January 2019. Community Tickets (a way to contact the Community Events Team and the Media Team were added to the forums on the 9th of May 2019. Webstore MCCentral has a webstore that allows players to donate for Ranks, Treasure Keys, Particle Effects, PocketPals, Boosters and Gift Cards. There have also been several other things that players could have bought, such as unbans and unmutes, credits and Factions perks. There are sometimes sales that reduce the prices by a bit, typically by 40-50%. Voting MCCentral has 4 links to sites that list Minecraft servers and that allow players to vote for their favourite server. When players vote, they receive in-game items and money. The players with the most votes in a month will receive a $25 gift card to the MCCentral webstore. Leaderboards Leaderboards were first added for Survival Games, Hide and Seek and Skywars on the 23rd of April 2014. Currently there are leaderboards for Minigame Guilds, all of the Minigames and all of the sub-servers except Creative. There are all-time and monthly leaderboards for the Minigames. Punishment Search The punishment search allows players to search for the punishment history of another player. This page can be accessed through the forums. There have been several different designs for the punishment search. Category:Servers and Websites